phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Horntoothed Titan
CERATOSAURUS CR 4, XP 1,200 Always Neutral Large Animal Init +2; Senses low-light vision, scent; Perception +13 DEFENSE ---- AC 17, touch 11, flatfooted 15 (-1 size, +2 Dex, +6 natural) hp 51 (6 HD) Fort +9, Ref +7, Will +3 OFFENSE Speed 50 ft. Melee bite +9 (2d6+6) and 2 foreclaws +4 (1d6+3) Space 10 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Special Abilities improved grab, shake STATISTICS Abilities Str 23, Dex 15, Con 18, Int 2, Wis 13, Cha 7 Base Atk +4; CMB +10; CMD 22 Feats Alertness, Run, Track Skills Hide +9, Listen +13, Spot +13, Swim +8, Survival +9 ECOLOGY ---- Environment warm plains Organization solitary Treasure none ABILITIES ---- ' Improved Grab (Ex):' To use this ability, a ceratosaurus must hit an opponent of up to one size smaller with its bite attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and can use its shake ability on the following round. Shake (Ex): With a successful grapple check, a ceratosaurus can violently shake a creature of Medium-size or smaller held in its jaws. This inflicts 2d6+6 points of damage and forces the held creature to make a DC 17 Fortitude save or be stunned for 1 round. The save DC is Constitution-based. Skills: A ceratosaurus has a +8 racial bonus on Hide, Listen, Spot, and Survival checks. This predatory dinosaur is about the size and mass of a draft horse, although from tail to snout it is significantly longer. It has large jaws filled with dagger-like fangs and two short, powerful arms, each with a taloned, four-fingered hand. A row of small bony spikes runs the length of the dinosaur’s back, and it has a pronounced horn on the tip of its snout and two smaller horns above each eye. Ceratosaurus, at first glance, looked like a fairly typical theropod, however its skull was quite large in proportion to the rest of its body and possessed a prominent nose horn formed from protuberances of the nasal bones. In addition to the large nasal horn, Ceratosaurus possessed smaller hornlike ridges in front of each eye, similar to those of Allosaurus, these ridges were formed by enlargement of the lacrimal bones. Uniquely among theropods, Ceratosaurus possessed dermal armor, in the form of small osteoderms running down the middle of its back, Its tail comprised about half of the body's total length and was thin and flexible, with high vertebral spines. Called the Horntoothed Titan in Lemurias, Ceratosaurus is the big lizard used by barbarians and amazons. Although not domesticated, it takes time to train a Ceratosaurus chick. A ceratosaurus is large enough for a Medium-sized humanoid to ride, and if properly trained, it can make a very dangerous war mount. Training a ceratosaurus chick requires a DC 21 Handle Animal check. An adult ceratosaurus can carry up to 400 pounds as a light load. A ceratosaurus also makes a formidable watch beast. Its keen senses and fleet-footedness ensure that it will detect the misanthropic nature of these dinosaurs makes it impossible to employ them in pairs or groups. A ceratosaurus can be summoned with summon nature’s ally V or a higher level summon nature’s ally spell. Treat a ceratosaurus as being on the 5th-level list of the Summon Nature’s Ally table. A celestial or fiendish ceratosaurus can be summoned with summon monster VI or a higher level summon monster spell. Treat a celestial or fiendish ceratosaurus as being on the 6th-level list of the Summon Monster table. A druid of 7th level or higher can gain a ceratosaurus as an alternate animal companion. Ceratosaurus Companions Starting Statistics: Size Medium, Speed '''30 ft.; '''AC +6 natural armor; Attack bite (1d6); Ability Scores Str 14, Dex 16, Con 10, Int 2, Wis 15, Cha 10; Special Qualities low-light vision, scent. 7th-Level Adv.: Size Large; AC +3 natural armor; Attack bite (2d6); Ability Scores Str +8, Dex –2, Con +4; Special Qualities grab, powerful bite. OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice ''Animal Archives: DinoFiles II: Theropods. Copyright 2008 Jesse Mohn. Published by Blackdirge Publishing. All rights reserved.'' Category:Animals Category:Beasts Category:Dinosaur